Goodbye My Lover
by b00kw0rm3
Summary: After thousand years beliving she was dead, Niklaus get s a shocking meeting with his dead and love of his life Victoria Anderson. But is she really what she says she is or is it simply a lie. It s a lie. You see she is not only the dead Ex - girlfriend of the powerful Hybrid, she is also Silas s little girl
1. Chapter 1

Sumary : This is a one - shot that may turn to a story. Victoria is one of the worlds oldest creatures on Earth. She is Silas daughter and Niklaus Mikaelson supposedly dead Lover from the Originals time as human. She appeared many times in diffrent disguises over time. She was Katerina`s "Best friend " and Damon`s girlfriend and mentor ( like Lexi was to Stefan) from the time the brothers took different paths too the 1935. Niklaus or Klaus had his mind set on marrying her but she suddently dissepered. I`m sorry for you Klaroline shippers but it will **NOT** be in this story. But they will on a way understand echother. parings will be : Klaus/Victoria/Kol, Damon/ Elena, Rebekah/ Stefan and Bonnie/ Jeremy. Jenna and Alaric will be alive in this story.

Disclaimer : Sadly i don`t own The Vapire Diaries somthing i wished i did. But i do own this story though.

...TVD...

Name: Victoria Anderson (has not really a surname so she uses that name in case)  
Age: 22 (same age as Silas in imortal years)  
Appearance: Long brown hair in curls too her butt, crystal blue eyes with long black lashes, long and thin and three tattoos: a jewel crown on the collarbone on the right side, A baby tiger that extends downward from underneath the elbow to the wrist and has a purple and green knit ball the cat plays with. And last a star on the left little toe. 

Name: Lukas Anderson ( Same as his two minute younger twin sister ) Age: 25 ( same age as Silas and his sister ) Apperance: A layer of thick brown curles to the tip of his ear, same crystal eyes his sister has. Long and muscular with two tatoos: An Falcon and an Eagle forming a sircle on his bicep on the left arm. Also has tiger like his sister`s on the right leg.

...TVD...

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_ That i shoud have bought you flowers_

_ And held your hand_

_ Shoud have gave you all my hours_

_ When i had the chance_

_ Take you to every party cause all _

_ you wanted too do was dance_

_ Now my baby is dancing, but she`s dancing with another man_

_ - When i was your man - Bruno Mars -_

3. pov 

_- Flashback-_

_A young woman with the apperance of a twenty - two years old was running and hiding in the forest with a smile on her face and her laughter chiming like bells. Behind her a man was trying to catch up with her as the woman suddently dissepared from his eyesight. The man stopped laughing and looked around him. " Love are you there? " his voice broke through the air. A rustling came from his left warnd him that somthing was sneeking up against him. He turned around and looked sharply at the bush. Suddently somthing was thrown at him. A stone? Where in the gods did it come from. He was suddently pushed down the hill, but managed to grab his attacker and dragg her down with him. A high Giggel broke through the air again and Niklaus looked down at his " attacker " _

_He smiled softly, loving the way the sun was making her hair look like it way shining. The way her eyes were sparkeling and the way her mouth was set in a big smile that was shoving of her pearl white teeth. He kissed her softly before he looked in her eyes._

_" I love you " he said watching the brunette underneath him as her smil grew bigger._

_" I love you too " she replied kissing him softly._

_That was only three weeks before she and her brother disappeared and her lover Niklaus took fault in the humans as he slaughter village by village desperatly to try to forget the way her smile was. The way her hair woud fly behind her as she ran and her facebeneath him as they made love in the middle of the night  
_

**Okay here it was. This is just be like two more chapter but do say if i shoud write more to it and please do make coments ( please not negative. I do not need more comments about my writing. I`m Norwegian for Klaus sake!) So leave comments and please give me advice about what too read that has too do with this: **

**Harry Potter - James Potter/Oc, Sirius Black/Oc, Remus/Oc, ( As you can see i like the Marauders) Harry Potter`s sister with Fred or George as friends. Also James, Remus or Sirius sister is also a favorite.**

**Vampire Diaries - Klaus, Elijah or Kol/ Oc, Damon`s sister, Klaus other sister, Elena`s sister, Klaus/Oc/Kol, Elijah or Damon. Klaus/Elena is also somthing i like. Oh and Role Reversed! that`s a favorite  
**

**Supernatural - Sam and Dean`s sister, Castiel`s sister, Dean/oc and Castiel / Winchester sister.**

**Teen Wolf - Derek/ oc, Isacc (?) / Oc, Scott`s sister or Allison` sister with Isacc as boyfriend.**

**KISSES&HUGS b00kw0rm3**


	2. High heels are dangerous

**Just so you know: When Klaus finds out about the king of New Orleans, he is also informed of a queen. He doesn't know who the queen is but knows that her and Marcel are lovers, not married. He also knows she is powerful. Marcel has given hints but Klaus has no idea it`s Victoria. But he has a suspicion that Victoria and her brother is alive. At least he hopes so.**

Victoria could feel the wind lifting her braid and letting it flow for a moment before it simply hanged against her hand again. Her crystal eyes searched the town as she walked. She could hear people's laughter and conversations. How strange they were. Humans. No supernatural powers. Simply their mind and body. Not that supernatural creatures didn't use theirs. It was often she met vampires and werewolves, witches too that thought they were stronger than her. How wrong they were. She hated to kill her kind. But when people thought she was human and decided she was an easy prey and was underestimated, she got pissed. As she walked, her head high she could feel people`s eyes on her. That was not weird at all. She was pretty, she knew that. Long flowing brown hair ( now in a long braid ), crystal blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She got three tatoos. A lion cub, a jewel crown and a star.

She was wearing a white tank top with a high waist blue shorts that ended mid thighs and a black suit jacket. Her high heels were black with straps all over them showing some parts of her foot. Her star tattoo were almost showing. She wasn't afraid to show skin. Hell she almost walked naked and nobody cared. That was the difference between nowadays and the past. If she walked like this in the past she would get many ugly looks from the women and the men would probably wolf whistle as if she was a prostitute. As she walked to her favorite store her phone rang.

" Hello " she answered.

" hello lover " Marcellus " Marcel " Gerard`s voice broke out. She could hear him smirk through the phone.

" What do you want ? " she asked him annoyed. Yeah sure they slept together, but that didn`t mean she felt somthing for him. It was just sleeping together. Nothing more. Even thought Marcel wanted it to be more.

" Easy love. Just wanna tell you that an old friend is in town. Thought i should warn you " he replied.

She thought about Klaus. Klaus and his siblings Elijah and Rebekah buildt New Orleans and Klaus was " King " over this town to Mikael came and drove them away. She had met Klaus many times since she " Died ", he just didn`t know they did.

She had met him in the early 1800 disguised as a servant he many times took liking to. She had always said no whan he had tried to kiss her and it had pissed him of. It had amused his siblings, but she had regretted it later when her `No ` became a reason for him to kill. He had tried to kiss her because even thought her face was different, didn`t mean her presence felt different. He felt familiar with her body and the way she acted.

" Thank you for the warning Marcellus, But i think i can take care of myself. Bye " She said and hang up.

She pushed the door open and stepped over the door threshold. As she walked in she took in the sight. Katie is laying on the ground with a vampire over her, using her high hell as a weapon. Sophie was standing a little in front of her, protesting.

" What the hell " She said gaining the girls attention. The blonde turned her head to see the intruder, and her blue eyes meets Victoria`s crystal ones. Her eyes widened. She took a shocking step backwards an muttered a soft " Rebekah " Before Rebekah had a chance to answer she turned and run out the shop at a human race. What the hell was going on? She just saw Rebekah Mikaelson in a voodoo shop, her heel pressed against Katie`s throat. She turned her head to see if any humans were watching before she speed away.

**Rebekah P.O.V**

As she speeded to her and her siblings home she couldn`t help but think of what she saw. She wanted to tell Nik, but at the same time she didn`t want to. Nik had been so sad when Victoria " Died " As she thought about Victoria she didn`t see where she walked and crashed straight in the door.  
She took a few steps backwards and rubbed her head. Was she so lost in her thoughts she couldn`t feel the bloody door. She heard laughter behind her. Her brother was actually laughing of her. How dared he!

" Is somthing amusing you, Nik? " she demanded. Her brother continued laughing and walked towards her.

" Oh it`s nothing. Except that my thousand yeard old little sister can`t remember how to use the door " he started to laugh again. Rebekah was fuming.

" Well maby i shouldn`t tell you what i found out about Victoria today, then " she said not really thinking about what she said as she turned and opened the door. Next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall with her half - brother`s hand wrapped around her throath.

" What did you say about Victoria? " He growled. Rebekah looked at him, not answering. His grip got thighter when Rebekah chose not to answera.

" Answer me! " He yelled

" She is alive!" Rebekah shouted back. Klaus dropped her in shock. His eyes were glassy and his fist was clenched. Klaus sat down is shock. A tear fell down his face. He looked so fragile.

" Are you sure ? " he asked. Rebekah sat down beside him

" Posetive " she answerd.

**I know it`s short, and i`m sorry but i used a day on this. I just wanted to update it. So Happy New year! It may take a while now to update. School has just begun and my class is going to do a lot. BTW. kakemann. It feels good to know about more norwegian people on this site. I know there are probably many but they send messages or review in english. So Hi! where are you from? **

**I will give you a sneak peak about next chapter.**

_*** Sneak peak ***_

_**Klaus rocked back and forth, Holding his hands around his knees and pressing them up against his chest like a baby. Rebekah pulled him in for a hug. " Why didn`t she contact us? Why? " Nik looked so unlike himself it was a bit creepy.**_

_**" I`m sure she has her reasons, Nik. And now you can get her back. Now you can have Victoria instead for that blond bimbo you insist on loving" Nik was in deep thoughs.**_

_**" Caroline is a bit of a bimbo is she not? I mean she whines so much! she reminds me of the doppelgangers. " Nik said with a thoughtful expresion. Rebekah bursted out laughing.**_


End file.
